This invention relates generally to a pillow/audio system combination which is self-contained and having within the pillow casing, along with the yieldably-resilient stuffing material, an audio signal generating means such as a tape recorder, a speaker electrically connected to the audio signal generating means, and a battery connected to the audio signal generating means in series with a switch means for selectively energizing and deenergizing the audio signal generating means by applying a force to the switch means through the pillow casing.
In the past, radios have been combined within pillows, however, have generally not been self-contained whereby the pillow and radio combination can be transported easily. Furthermore, the pillow/radio combinations generally took no precaution against the tampering of children with the components located within the pillow. The pillow/radio combinations also generally had control knobs sticking out of the pillow and were, thus, substantially uncomfortable in use, especially when one accidentally placed his head on the exteriorly situated control knobs. The radio pillows of the past are also undesirable because the message delivered by the radio is substantially uncontrollable. Thus, it is desirable to provide a self-contained pillow/audio system combination whereby preselected songs and/or messages can be played and heard by the user of the pillow.
Accordingly, a need exists for a pillow/audio system combination generally for use by children and which is substantially tamper proof by younger children. The pillow/audio system combination must be self-contained for easy transporting and yet must be capable of playing music and/or messages which are prerecorded. The pillow/audio system combination must be easily energized and deenergized and yet not have any obtrusive elements of the audio system sticking out of the pillow casing impeding the usual use of the pillow.